


Lost and Found

by my_angel_misha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bc I don’t need that in my life, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Just after five ig, Lucifer is Sassy, M/M, Rare Pairings, There’s a bit of sastiel in the background, This isn’t set in a specific season, but not enough to squick you out if you don’t like it, dean is lonely, little to no angst, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angel_misha/pseuds/my_angel_misha
Summary: In which Lucifer appears at the Bunker, asking for refuge, and Dean is hesitant to let him stay.They fall in love (after a lot of arguing).





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more Ducifer, because I think Dean and Lucifer really have the potential to click, given the right circumstances. I suppose “the right circumstances” happen to be Lucifer and Dean in the surprisingly close quarters of the Bunker.

Sam and Dean Winchester finally had a home, and it was actually pretty perfect. After all, it wasn’t every day that the brothers happened along an underground bunker full of weaponry and enough lore to answer any question they’d ever had about the supernatural. In fact, Sam had spent their first month at the bunker almost exclusively in the library. Even now, he spent most of his time there, filling his head with knowledge of the creepy and crawly. 

To Sam, the most thrilling part of the Bunker was the library, but to Dean, it was his bedroom.  _His_ _bedroom_ _._ The elder brother rarely had a bed to himself growing up, much less a bedroom. Although having one’s own room was a given in most (normal) peoples’ lives, it was an absolute revelation to Dean Winchester.

In the first week, he’d hung up posters, fairy lights, and photographs. He’d bought a giant, plush rug from IKEA and rolled it onto his floor, feeling like royalty. He’d even splurged and bought himself a queen-sized memory foam mattress. 

Life was pretty good now that the brothers had somewhere to call home. It was the feeling of coming home after a hunt that felt like heaven to Dean, and he honestly wondered how he had ever lived without it. 

There was always cold beer in the fridge, hot water in the shower, and warm clothes in the dryer. Dean fell in love with the fact that no matter where he travelled on a hunt, California to New York, he had the same bed to fall back on when he returned. He entered in through the same door, kicked his shoes off in the same spot, and set his keys down in the same little bowl next to the door. 

Consistency was now achingly precious to Dean, and he wanted to make up for the time without it. 

Of course, there was always one thing missing from Dean’s bed, his posters, and his big, soft rug; he had nobody to share them with. 

When Sam and Cas had gotten together, Dean had been truly thrilled for them. He absolutely loved seeing his little brother and his best friend so happy together, but whenever their eyes met in that mushy gaze and their fingers would lace together, Dean would be reminded of the empty space in his heart. 

Dean had never felt the need to share his life with someone up until now. In fact, he’d never thought it to be possible. But now that he had a consistent home, his heart ached for a relationship as well. He couldn’t exactly bring anyone back to their secret Bunker though, so there was that problem - Sam and Cas had lucked out in that aspect. 

In fact, Dean was currently reading a book and thinking about how lonely he was when there was a succession of loud, sharp knocks on the Bunker’s front door. His brother and his best friend were out at the mall for some reason or another, so he knew immediately that it wasn’t either of them. He stood up and made an anxious beeline for the front door, wishing that Sam and Cas were here to back him up. Everyone that lived in the Bunker both had keys and knew where the spare was, so Dean was more than a little wary of whoever was at the front door.  

The loud cock of Dean’s gun echoed in the front hallway as he cracked the door open, immediately pointing his weapon at the guest. Well, _guest_  was a big stretch, considering the person standing just outside their door was the Devil himself. 

Lucifer raised a hand to wave awkwardly, and the mere sight of that made Dean want to laugh due to the sheer ridiculousness. But, fear and anger pushed past that and rose to the surface. 

“Lucifer - What in the hell are you doing here?  How did you get out of the cage?” Dean growled out, his gun aimed directly between Lucifer’s eyes. He was tense, his shoulders drawn up high, eyes narrowed. 

“I’m not sure. I don’t know why I’m here or how I escaped.” Lucifer mumbled, looking relaxed, as if he wasn’t being stared down threateningly by Dean. “I don’t have any grace, but I feel as if God has chosen to give me a second chance.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline. “You think that God has chosen to give you a second chance? Bullshit. Nobody would give you a second chance after all you’ve done.” He eyed the Devil warily, ready for a fight at any moment. 

“I didn’t think so either, but here I am. I have no recollection of how I got here, or why I’m here - All I know is that I have no grace, and I’m definitely not in the Cage anymore.” Lucifer murmured, his lips pulled into a thoughtful frown. 

Dean rolled his eyes, wanting to bark out a childish ‘you think so?’, but restraining just barely. “And why should I trust anything that you’re saying?” He growled, nervously wetting his lips as he looked Lucifer over. 

“If I wanted you dead, you’d be on the floor by now - graceless or not.” Lucifer deadpanned, cocking an eyebrow as he watched Dean right back, a little bit of sassiness slipping through his surprisingly mild-mannered exterior.

Dean huffed as he lowered his gun, keeping it close to his side. “You’re still a fuckin’ smartass.” He mumbled, tracking wary green eyes over Lucifer once again. “What do you want from me? Do you expect to stay here or something, because that’s absolutely not happening.” 

“I was actually kind of hoping I could... Just while I figure things out.” Lucifer mumbled, absently running a hand through his sandy-blonde hair. 

“So you’re telling me that you want to stay here, after possessing my little brother and almost killing him? Yeah, sure, that’s fine.” Dean mumbled sarcastically, his posture still tense and nervous, though his words were biting. 

“Dean, I don’t feel any violent inclinations towards you or your brother, most likely because I don’t have any grace - For all intents and purposes, I’m human right now. I really need someone safe to hide, just until I can find somewhere else... Please - I swear I won’t do anything to hurt you or Sam.” Lucifer mumbled, practically begging at this point. When all of Heaven wanted you dead, sometimes begging was necessary. 

Dean paused for a moment, his mind running a mile a minute. “Just... Come in - We need to talk.” He mumbled, not quite giving him a yes or a no. The hunter moved aside a little so Lucifer could slip inside, keeping a close eye on him.

Lucifer nodded quickly, slipping past Dean and glancing towards him. “Thank y-“

“Don’t thank me. I didn’t say you could stay.” Dean cut him off, sending Lucifer a steely glare. He walked into the living room with the archangel, taking a seat in one of the chairs. He set his gun on his lap, watching Lucifer closely as he sat. 

Dean took in a deep breath, already regretting his decision of letting Lucifer inside the Bunker. He was extremely on edge, and he was hoping that Sam and Cas would return soon so he could have some much-needed backup. 

“Okay... Start at the beginning - What do you remember?” 


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Luci have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, uhhh it’s been while. Enjoy!

Lucifer leaned back in the surprisingly plush chair he sat in, letting out a slow breath as he thought for a moment. His mind felt fuzzy, as if he’d just woken up from an unintentionally long nap in the middle of the day. 

“What do I remember?” He mumbled under his breath, the question very obviously rhetorical. Lucifer could feel Dean’s eyes on him, the hunter’s normally bright green eyes cold and calculating. But, he wouldn’t trust himself either, he supposed. 

“The last thing I remember is being in the cage with Michael and Adam... The two didn’t get along. They argued a lot, and it made my head spin and ache. I didn’t get along with them either, but I was more content to just sit in the corner and think.”

Lucifer’s eyes glazed over as he was pulled deeper into his memories, reliving everything as if it was only yesterday. Time passed strangely in the cage, so it very well could’ve been no longer than a day or two, despite it having felt like an eternity and a half. 

“At first, I was angry. I was full of an angry pride that I took out on the two every day, but it slowly started to dissipate. I didn’t start to feel happy or anything like that, but I just began to feel empty. I may be the devil, but I feel - or, felt - emotions just as you do.” 

Lucifer’s eyes snapped up to Dean, regarding him for the first time since he had begun to speak. His expression was hollow, no emotion behind his piercing gaze. The icy blue of his eyes seemed to freeze over as he let out a slow breath, his fingers twitching on his lap as if he was fighting the urge to drum his fingers nervously on the denim of his jeans. 

“I still feel nothing, Dean. No anger, no sadness, no grief, so happiness... I would despise the feeling if I had the capacity to.” He said slowly, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. 

Dean’s gaze carefully ran over Lucifer, searching for tics that hinted at a violent foreshadowing, but nothing visibly popped out at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again, silent as he thought of how to phrase his thoughts. 

“And why should I believe you? You’re the king of deceit himself, Lucifer. I wouldn’t trust you if I had money bet on it.” Dean’s voice was a wary growl, obviously not wanting the archangel to forget who was in charge here. He was no stranger to the Devil’s lies, his mere presence making the elder Winchester squirm uncomfortably. His conscience was screaming at him to be doubtful, and he very much intended to follow its lead. 

“There’s no reason for you to believe me, Dean. I’ve done nothing but deceive you and the ones you loved, but I’m begging you to try and trust me just this one time. You can stay here with a gun pointed to my head for the next week if that’s what makes you feel safe.” Lucifer said slowly, his gaze flickering over Dean’s features as he thought. “But, maybe you should give me a chance to prove that none of that is necessary. I just want to figure out what happened to me in that cage - I want to know who pulled me out, where my grave went, and why I can’t _feel_ anything. You’re the only one who can help me get the answers I need.” Lucifer’s voice rose slightly, showing the first semblance of any emotion since he’d walked in the front door. Fear.

Dean’s fingers tightened around the base of his gun, in the middle of an internal debate. It was the first time Dean had seen Lucifer as anything but powerful and dangerous. If anything, he looked like he needed a warm bath and a place to sleep for a week straight. It was almost sad how pathetic Lucifer looked, his skin ghostly pale, the bags under his eyes unsettlingly dark. The rarely touched upon sensitive side of Dean fought with his rational side, though his expression stayed carefully neutral. 

“You can stay for a week. One of us will stay awake at all times to make sure you don’t try to slit our throats when we sleep. And if you put  _one_ toe out of line while you’re here, we’re very quickly gonna find out if a bullet through the brain will kill a graceless devil.”

”Thank you.” Lucifer breathed out, his posture relaxing as if he just let out of a breath he’d been holding for minutes. He ran a hand through his hair, squinting his eyes curiously as he glanced around the room, tilting his head slightly.

“Where is Sam? And Castiel?”

“They’re out... Who fuckin’ knows where, honestly?” Dean frowned as he watched Lucifer tilt his head slightly, the action reminding him of his best friend, which he kind of hated. He bit down on his lower lip, his fingers letting up slightly on his gun, though he still held it firmly. 

There was a hint of poorly-concealed jealousy in Dean’s voice that made something click in Lucifer’s head, his eyebrows raising in question. “They’re...?”

”Yeah, they’re something all right. Sam doesn’t like to call it dating, and Cas insists that they’re mates - whatever that means. All I know is that now I have to wear earplugs at night to get any sleep.” Dean rolled his eyes, trying not to sound jealous, because he truly wasn’t jealous; or, that’s what he liked to tell himself anyway. 

“That’s good... Good for them.” Lucifer couldn’t help the small smile that pulled his lips upwards as Dean joked about his nighttime antics, or lack thereof. 

Dean just grumbled under his breath as he stood up, pretending that he hadn’t seen the small smile on Lucifer’s lips. He glanced down to the Devil, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Well, I guess I should show you where you’ll be staying for the next week.” He mumbled, already able to hear how Sam and Cas will scold him when they got home. It was just another day in the life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed <3


End file.
